Lightly Forgiven
by GreenKapow
Summary: When Lulu and Wakka visit Lulu's family, Lulu becomes dissapointed when Wakka mistreats her family. But is there another reason for her emotional distress?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters. **

_When I wrote this one it was going to be about Tidus and Yuna but it ended up sounding out of character so I just switched it to Wakka and Lulu. :)_

_Hopefully I didn't screw this up by being out of character either way. I really tried to keep it in..._

_Anywho, I know this gets repetitive but, R&R if you have the time! Thanks, G.P. ;)_

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_Lightly Forgiven_

_***_

"Ugh!" Lulu grunted as she slammed the guest room door. "It was a mistake bringing him here," she grumbled to herself.

Wakka sauntered to the door and placed his ear upon it to hear Lulu's muffled and aggravated rant. He felt horrible, knowing that the talk was for and because of him. He seemed to always screw things up for her with his big mouth; constantly getting everyone, and himself, into mischief. If he were not to confront her soon, things would only be worse. Though Wakka knew this was fact, he was not exactly ready to take action. There were only so many things he could do to get back into good graces while ridding himself the trouble of her retched lecture.

Wakka opened the door as scrupulous as humanly possible. It groaned as he cracked it, and Lulu discontinued her private tirade. She turned to see a few strings of red hair and a small brown eye peering from behind the wooden barrier. With a heavy sigh, she plopped herself down on the lavender colored bed. One of the many small cushions from the top of the bed fell upon her lap when she sat and she snatched it up, clutching it tightly to her chest.

"Lulu?" Wakka whispered. His throat tightened up, making his voice sound miniscule and weak. He cleared his throat, and attempted to speak again, "Lulu, ya alright?"

"Hah! Alright…,"Lulu mumbled a few words before replying directly to Wakka, "I honestly can't believe you."

"What did I do?" Wakka opened the door more to where half of his body was exposed, still cautious, in case she was to throw something at him.

Lulu turned her head swiftly to glare at her hiding fiancé, "I pleaded you to compromise with them and instead, you argued the entire day!" She spun back around, attempting to keep her cool.

Wakka fully entered the room and sat in front of Lulu on his knees, facing her. He felt horrible knowing this was the one time to make a good impression for her parents and that he was screwing it up. "Lu," He took her hand and gently kissed it, "I am really, very sorry. I kinda lost it. I just can't stand being competitive when it comes to Blitzing. You know that." Wakka placed his hand upon hers, rubbing them upward till he reached her face. He rhythmically stroked her soft cheek, looking into her tearful eyes.

"Wakka, you're totally brainless," Lulu sniffled.

"Are ya crying?" He questioned, his eyebrows knitting.

"No…," She wiped a coming tear from her eye, "Well, maybe. I'm just a little poignant. I'm not really that upset about it."

Wakka looked down to the ground, he didn't enjoy seeing her cry, whether it was over him or not. "I feel really stupid, I'll go make it up to 'em I promise," he stood to head for the door.

"I don't have the patience to confront them at the moment," Lulu stated dryly. She stared into the pillow and played with the strings hanging from it. Wakka turned back around, meeting Lulu's eyes. "Come, sit," she patted the silky bed spread. Wakka obeyed, grasping her hand once more. He massaged her slender hands, rubbing over the small diamond engagement ring wrapped around her delicate ring finger. "I have something to tell you, Wakka. Though I'm not sure how to say it...,"

Wakka scooted himself back to look at her face better. His face fell, burrowed even, into a stressed, curious expression. Hoping her heightened but somehow dull tone was a sign of pleasant news, Wakka cleared his throat for a chance at doing away with the knot, "What's wrong?"

Lulu chuckled to herself, "Nothing is _wrong_, Wakka. Everything is perfectly okay," she reassured him with a small, indicative smile.

Puzzled yet relieved, Wakka sighed quick and light, blowing the worry from his shoulder. "Alright good," he breathed, "then what's 'perfectly okay'?" Again, Lulu giggled, causing Wakka to feel a little brighter about the situation although he was well aware she was laughing at him. "Tell me, man!" He begged, becoming anxious.

Lulu replaced the cushion that was squished to her chest to the top of the bed where it belonged. "Lay here with me," she glided up the silk covers and lay upon the numerous pillows. Wakka slid himself right next to her resting Lulu's head upon his chest, and rubbing her shoulders and back as she listens to his rapid heart beat. She placed his free hand upon her stomach and moved it in a circular motion. "Wakka, how do you feel about…," Lulu hesitated and exhaled soundly, feeling unsure about how he would answer her question.

"How do I feel…," Wakka strived to help her carry on her question, becoming tenser every second the pause continued. "About what? C'mon, Lu, you're making me nervous."

Lulu whispered out of breath, "Children…." Quickly, Lulu looked up to search Wakka's expression for any sign of disapproval. He was staring right back at her with a beaming grin and glowingly surprised eyes.

"We having kids, Lu?" Wakka asked excitedly, his voice buoyant and full of expectation.

Lulu only smiled, rubbing his hand on her growing stomach once more.


End file.
